InsanitY
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: <html><head></head>Es el 31 de octubre y ellos organizaron una fiesta en la casa de Ty Lee. Definitivamente, la fiesta no fué como ellos esperaban..- Género Horror.- creo yo hehe- Es rating T por la violencia y por las palabras crudas.- Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!</html>


_ **Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

**Desafío asignado:** _Muerte masiva._

_-/-_

_-/-_

* * *

><p><em>Wou!-<em> gritaron todos, saltando y moviéndose frenéticamente en la improvisada pista de baile.

Habían organizado una fiesta de halloween en la casa de Ty Lee, puesto que su casa tenía mas espacio que la de los demás y porque.. era la única a la que habían dejado hacer la fiesta allí.

Ya eran como las 3 de la madrugada o 4... no estaba muy segura.

En realidad, no podía estar segura de nada.. todo le daba vueltas y su cuerpo se sentía anesteciado. Era como si en realidad... viera todo desde un segundo plano. Como si su cuerpo se moviera sólo y por pura inercia.

Se acercó a la pista de baile y pasando de su estado físico y mental, saltó y gritó a todo lo que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron.

Sintió que alguien se le pegaba desde la espalda y la apretujaba contra si.

Miró de reojo al dueño de las manos y le sonrió todo lo seductora que su conciencia adormecida le permitía.

Era Zuko.. el dueño de unos posos dorados intensos y felinos.. muy atrayentes.

Se entretuvo con él, friccionando sus cuerpos bajo la estruendosa música que sonaba en todo el lugar. Escuchando susurros que no lograba decifrar, pero que de igual forma la exitaban.

Continuaron bailando un poco más, todo lo pegados que podían. Hasta que un retorcijón en su estómago la obligó a separarse de él con brusquedad y salir disparada, a toda prisa hacia el baño.

Dejó que todo el contenido de su estomago se vaciara en el water y respiró hondo, cuando el desagradable proceso terminó. Sentía a su cuerpo tembloroso y la cabeza le martilleaba con fuerza, haciéndole oprimir sus dientes entre sí.

Se acercó al lavado y se remojó la cara ,con intención de hacerse con algo de frescor.

Una vez se sintió lista y mucho más mejorada, como para continuar con la fiesta salió.

Caminó con lentitud, tarareando una canción... hasta que un sonido en particular, llamó su atención.

Provenía detrás de una de las habitaciones, cercanas al cuarto de baño.

Se paró en seco y la observó con fijación.

_Hechar una miradita no haria daño a nadie, cierto?_

Puso la mano sobre el pomo y lo giró con lentitud, cuidandose de no hacer ruido y alertar a quienes estaban dentro.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies, cuando pudo ser conciente de lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

Mientras ella se había ido al baño a deshechar todos los malos desperdicios, el querido chico que le gustaba y que hacia pocos minutos antes ,bailaba con ella tan candenciósamente, ahora estaba teniendo sexo con May!.

La cama estaba hecha un reboltijo y ellos, para nada concientes de que alguien los observaba, seguían moviéndose y retorciéndose en la cama. Soltado gemidos y jadeos.

Apretó los puños y cerró la puerta, con la misma paciencia que cuando la abrió.

Se dirigió ,con la amarga sensación de ver al chico que le gustaba acostándose con la más zorra y creída de todas, hacia el balcón. Tomó entre sus manos una de las latas de cerveza en la mesa y se sentó, en uno de los mullidos sillones cuadrados del lugar.

Su mirada se quedó perdida, en algún punto dentro de la habitación, viendo a personas que saltaban y bailaban al ritmo de la música.

Abrió la cerveza y se la tomó de tirón, sin importar que hacia poco había sacado de su estómago lo que había ingerido en el dia.

La placentera sensación anesteciante volvió a su cuerpo... pero la amargura provocada por la imagen de Zuko acostándose con May, no se iba de su mente.

Apretó la lata entre sus manos hasta hacerla un ovillo mal formado, y la tiró.

Suspiró y se detuvo en el rostro de los que estaban allí:

Aang bailaba con Ty lee, ambos riéndose de los pasos mal coordinados de su hermano Sokka , que miraba embobado a Toph , frente a él. Azula.. hermana de Zuko, estaba apartada de la pista, recostada contra la mesa, con una lata en las manos , mientras movia un pié al ritmo de la música. Jet a su lado trataba de llamar su atención , sin tener ningún avance y Haru sólo saltaba por la pista, disfrutando de la música.

No eran muchos pero eran buenos amigos.

Se levantó y fué hacia la mesa ,dispuesta a tomarse otra lata de cerveza y embriagarse hasta perder por completo la conciencia.

Al llegar a esta se encontró con una botella de vidrio, que contenía Frezee*, con la bebida celeste resaltando en ella.

La tomó entre sus manos y la miró fijamente.

Algo en su cuerpo la jalaba con fuerza.

_Anda... sabes que quieres hacerlo, Katara.- _miró a todos lados, buscando la voz que le había dicho tales palabras.

Ninguno de los chicos estaban hablandole ,ni mucho menos los que estaban alrededor de la mesa.

_Hazlo..- _tragó saliv mirando entre sus manos la botella.

_**Hazlo ya! **_

Caminó medio tropezándose con sus propios pies y se acercó a un pomo que conocía.

Más gemidos detrás de la puerta le recordaron con fuerza la amarga y molesta sensación en el pecho.

Apretó con fuerza entre sus dedos la botella y se adentró con sigilo ,al interior de la habitación.

Un par de ojos celestes y muy brillantes, miraban con fijeza la espalda de un peli-negro, que no pensaba en nada más que llegar al orgasmo.

Su corazón latió rapido y su mente , rodeada de ecos provocativos, la hicieron actuar.

Alzó la mano con la botella bién agarrada y la bajó a toda velocidad, estrellándola en la cabeza del joven.

Este ,como respuesta, cayó con pesadez sobre el cuerpo de May, perdiéndo la vida al instante.

May que había oído el sonoro golpe y el ruido de vidrio quebrándose, se abrazó a si misma , levantándose con cuidado de Zuko.

Le removió con fuerza , llamándolo.

-Zuko..Zuko!, ¿escuchaste eso?- miró a todos lados , sin ver nada realmente.- Zuko!- gritó con fuerza.

Al ver que este no le respondía, se acercó más a él.. encontrándose con un líquido oscuro y espeso callendo de su cabeza. Lo tocó y se llevó la mano cerca de la nariz, para olerlo.

Gimió con terror al descubrir que se trataba de sangre.

-haha...- oyó una risa suave y baja.

Miró a todos lados, con los ojos grandes por el miedo.

-Q-quién eres?-

.-HAHAHAHAHA...- la carcajada aguda y sonora, justo a un costado de ella la asutaron.

Trató de levantarse por completo, pero el peso muerto de Zuko no le permitía seguir. La risa muy cerca de ella la volvía loca y sólo pensaba en escapar. Estaba por salir de la cama cuando un fuerte tirón de cabello , la llevó hacia atras.

-Crees que te dejaré escapar, zorra malnacida?- el aliento lleno de alcohol y la voz llena de amenaza de la joven fué lo último que oyó, antes de que el filo de una punta rozara la piel de su cuello.

Katara pasó las puntas cortantes de la botella rota, por la piel del cuello de la peli-negra con fuerza, sin ningun remordimiento de conciencia. Incluso sonrió al escuchar el desgarrador grito de la joven, antes de que toda sus sangre salpicara a borbotones el colchón el cuerpo de Zuko y a ella misma.

Soltó el cuerpo inerte ,dejándolo caer sin más, quedándo este desparramado por parte del colchón y el piso.

Se alejó mirando la escena y mirando sus manos.

Relamió su labio superior, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

-Dios mio! ¿QUE HICISTE?!- miró hacia atrás y vió a Ty lee , con las manos tapando su boca.. para poco después salir corriendo.

Dejó caer la botella rota al piso y salió de la habitación con calma, como si no hubiese matado a dos personas en ese momento.

Al llegar al Hall, todos la miraron en silencio y con horror, cubierta de sangre.

Ella les sonrió con sinceridad y se acercó a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

La música se había detenido y pudo escuchar el murmullo y los gritos llenos de pánico y horror de Ty Lee.

Tomó el líquido y dejándolo en el lavado, buscó algo dentro de uno de los cajones.

Miró su reflejo en la superficie pulida del gran cuchillo de cocina.

Su cara estaba manchada de sangre y sus ojos se veían vacios y distantes.

Se sonrió a si misma y avanzó hacia la sala.

-ERES UNA ASESINA! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!- le gritó y acusó la peli-castaña.

-Katara.. no puedo creer que hicieras algo así.- musitó su hermano con tristeza y desconcierto en los ojos.

-Las mas calladas son las peores..- dejó caer Azula, con una extraña tranquilidad aún sabiendo que su hermano estaba muerto ,en la otra habitación.

-Katara.. Tú...?- murmuró Aang.

-Hay por favor.. él tenía la culpa de todo!. Se acostó con esa perra!- gritó iracunda.

-Estas demente!, Llamaré a la policía..- la vió empezar a encaminarse por el pasillo y se avalanzó sobre ella , haciéndola caer al piso.

Ty lee gritó con el miedo, cubriendo toda la expresión de su rostro. Pataleó y se removió con fuerza, tratando de sacarse de encima a la morena.

Esto sólo sirvió para que Katara se enojara aún más y le ensartara una puñalada en el estómago.

La peli-castaña gritó de dolor, sintiendo más puñaladas en su cuerpo, con la sangre saliendo de su boca y de los orificios recién hechos.

-Ya callate!- gritó con molestia la morena, tomándo fuertemente de su mentón y cortándole con el filo del cuchillo toda la boca.

La peli-castaña se cayó poco después, sin vida en el suelo. Su rostro casi podía asimilarse al de Jeff the killer, con la tremenda cortada que rajaba su boca, a lo ancho de esta.

-Ya que tenías siempre una gran sonrisa en el rostro, esta será eterna..- dijo la oji-celeste.

Sintió que la empujaban con fuerza hacia un lado , tratando de retenerla.

Se removió con fuerza, intentándo safarse del agarre de ...- miró de reojo y la imagen de su hermano, le devolvia la mirada- ..sokka.

-SUÉLTAME, SOKKA!-

-No!, ya basta! Mira lo que has hecho... estás enferma, necesitas un médico!- dijo con la desesperación cubriéndo cada una de sus palabras.

El moreno logró tomar su muñeca y obligarla a soltar el arma blanca en sus manos. La retuvo por ambas muñecas, con una mano, sobre su cabeza.

La miró .. no quedaba rastro de su hermana.

Katara que escuchaba lo que trataban de hacer, calculaba la forma de soltarse.

Miró a su hermano medio levantado, hacia un costado descuidando cierta zona. Sonrió y lo pateó con fuerza, safándose de su agarre.

Se levantó con rapidez y corrió, colocandose detrás de la mesa como única división entre los que querían retenerla y su escapatoria.

Dió un paso hacia atrás pero su pié se enredó por un momento en el cable de la electricidad.

Volvió a mirar al frente, encontrándose con Aang y toph, con Haru y Jet, e incluso con Azula tratando de calmarla.

Su hermano continuaba en el piso, mirándola como podía.

Se detuvo con la mirada opacada por la locura y observó la jarra llena de refresco en ella.

Volvió a mirar al frente , viendo a sus posibles captores y luego, la devolvió a la jarra.

-Katara.. soy Aang.. tranquila, estas con demasiada adrenalina encima. Necesitas tranquilizarte y dejar que te ayudemos.

-No.. Aang...- dijo mirándolo como si fuera la misma de siempre. Sonrió con tristeza..- ..Ustedes ya no pueden hacer nada.

Tomó la jarra y los baño a él y a toph ,junto con sokka. Sin detenerse , arrancó el cable de la pared y lo tiró al piso mojado.

La electricidad no tardó en conducirse hacia los tres cuerpos llenos de humedad.

Temblaron como poseidos en sus lugares, por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente, el choque eléctrico los hizo caer al piso.. rostizados como pollo al horno.

Tanto toph, como Aang y sokka estaban de un color negro, como carbonizados por dentro. Con las cuencas oculares vacias y la expresión de dolor y terror en sus caras, tiesas.

El hecho de que ocurriece aquello, causó un cortocircuito en la electricidad. Que se fué , luego de parpadear dos veces.

Katara empujó la mesa sobre los demás, frente a esta, haciéndolos caer con esta encima.

Gritaban frenéticos tratando de quitársela de encima.

Ella aprovechó la distracción y pasó sobre ellos, con cuidado de no caerse, tratando de llegar hasta el balcón.

Una mano sujeto su tobillo con fuerza y la hizo caer, con un golpe seco.

Gimió de dolor y miró hacia atrás encontrándose con Azula y su mirada de enojo total.

-No creas que dejaré que escapes asesina.. mataste a Zuko.- dijo con sequedad.

-Sí, a él y a su prostituta.- pronunció con veneno.

Azula se levantó y se avalanzó sobre ella, dándole puñetazos en el rostro con satisfacción y enfado.

Katara pataleaba y le devolvia los golpes.

En algún momento, Azula envió a volar a katara hasta los barrotes del balcón, con un golpe fuerte y certero en la cara.

La morena trató de levantarse, tanteando con la mano el piso. Sintió algo sus dedos y lo tomó con rapidez.

Cuando Azula se acercó y la tomó por el cuello de su camiseta, apuñaló su ojo sin piedad con el abrelatas.

La peli-negra gimió y gritó de dolor, tapándose con una mano la cara.

La morena aprovechó a sobarse la cara y a levantarse un poco coja, hasta ponerse nuevamente de pié.

-Esto es por pegarme..- dijo empujándola por el balcón y viéndola caer.

Su cuerpo habría aterrizado sobre la ruta de autos, si no fuera porque un auto pasaba por ahi en ese mismo momento.

El cuerpo , que había terminado sobre el auto, provocó que este chocara contra un poste y comenzara a incendiarse.

Miró hacia atrás buscando a dos chicos, no logrando divisarlos.

Se adentró con lentitud. La luz aún no había vuelto.

-Hey.. muchachos..- canturreó.- aparescan de una vez..

-Aquí estoy!- dijo Jet, golpeándola con fuerza con un bat de beisbol en la cabeza.

El sonido de su cráneo rompiéndose resonó en la habitación y ella se desplomó en el suelo.

Haru se acercó a su amigo y ambos miraron el cuerpo de la morena en el suelo.

_Ninguno había pensado que la fiesta terminaría de un modo tan terrible y sanguinario..._

-Mierda!- dijo Jet, soltándo el bat derepente.

-Joder! y ahora que hacemos?- dejó entrever Haru con desespero.

Sentía... una voces lejanas .. y un dolor muy agudo.

Aún permanecía en segundo plano de su mente, miró de reojo algo brillante , tendido por el suelo.

Estiró con lentitud los dedos, atrapándo la cosa.

-Eh! llamemos a la policia.- dejó caer Haru.

-Y luego ,¿qué?, ¿qué nos arresten?. Ni de coña.-

Respiró con dolor y dió una patada con fuerza, sintiendo el peso de alguien sobre ella.

-Jet!- gritó Haru estirando su mano y tirando del brazo de su amigo.

-hehe.. es tarde.- dijo por ultima vez la morena, haciendo que los cables de electricidad tocaran la piel de Jet .

Los 3 se vieron envueltos en una fuerte corriente eléctrica y calleron rostizados al suelo de la habitación.

La luz había regresado.

_No, definitivamente, no era eso lo que esperaban al llegar a la fiesta._

-/-

_**Y? que taaaal!? que opina la gente de este caso de asesinato múltiple? . HAHA Ninguno sobrevivió xD. **_

_**Los maté a todos e hize de Katara una asesina psicópata y psicótica haha xD. **_

_**Espero sus coments! Ja nee!- Saku fuera.**_

_***Ah! por cierto! La "frezee" (se pronuncia Frisé) es una bebida alcohólica de sabor dulce y color celeste eléctrico, acá en Argentina ehhe.**_


End file.
